


Delivered

by monanotlisa



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a prompt by Eretria.</p></blockquote>





	Delivered

Condensation chills his fingertips when he drags them down the glass. Far beneath, the dark water disappears: the fog is rolling into the Bay.

A rustle behind him. Sleepy footsteps. The touch of her hand to the nape of his neck provides a perfect counterpoint to the cold. "Come back to bed."

"Okay," he says, voice as low as hers, as not to wake the man half under the covers, all dark hair and pale limbs, sprawled-out and soft only in his sleep.

He climbs in again, safe and warm. Right now, this is how he wants to keep them.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by Eretria.


End file.
